


You Are My Sunshine

by lupinjoallen



Series: Lupin's Stories [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Inspired by the song by Civil Wars. What started as a single one-shot developed into a story of torture, romance, separation. Y/N was captured by Hydra and tortured for experimentation. An assassin of Hydra was ordered to watch over you to make sure everything would be alright. The Winter Soldier aids in your escape and now, you will search for him.





	1. You Are My Sunshine

You curled up into the farthest corner of the cell, refusing to let the tears fall. Hydra. They were the people who took you. Something to do with your blood being "just right" like it was some fucked up Goldilocks and the Three Bears scenario. Hours upon hours of needles being pushed into your skin, punches to your head when you struggled. Your wrists burned from the straps that had held you into the chair.

 

The door creaked open but you refused to move. Someone was coming in, heavy footsteps followed by the slam of the cell door. They were stuck in there with you, but you didn't both looking up from your arms. It wasn't until cool metal touched your skin that you shot up, pressing yourself into the wall. You looked at the man that had been knelling on the ground. He slowly stood.

 

"It's okay," He said, his voice rough from exhaustion. He watched you as you fearfully pushed away from him, as if hoping you could melt into the wall. He sighed and moved to the opposite corner, sitting down. Slowly, you slid back down and curled back up. He watched you curled up, your bruised legs pressing against you. He gulped and relaxed, leaning against the wall. He had no idea why they'd bothered. He was sent in to try to get you to work more cooperatively with them but seeing you like this, he knew it would be a long while. However, he was surprised when he saw the tears in your eyes that refused to fall. "It helps to lay on the ground," He suggested. "Ground is cold."

 

You nodded, the only acknowledgement you gave that you were listening to him. He sighed, leaning back. After a long while, they called him back out and you were left alone. The next day, he returned, seeing you lying on your back in the cell. He made some sound of approval, noting that you had listened to his suggestion. He sat in his corner, watching you stare at the ceiling. "Did you sleep?" He asked, to which you shook your head. "You need rest. You'll end up killing yourself if you don't." You just shrugged, not really caring. He sighed, seeing that he wasn't getting to you. He studied you, seeing that more bruises had formed on your legs and now on your arms. Somehow, seeing something like you, something once so bright and full of life, like this made his throat tight. Before he could say anything, his time was up and they'd had him leave the cell.

 

Days passed before he came back in. He had gone on a mission but in his right hand he'd had something. "Hey," He said, seeing you lying on the ground with your back to the ground. He sat in his corner and played with the object. "I...uh...I got you something." You were confused but refused to look at him. "I'm not going to you." You shrugged in response to which he just sighed and got up. "Geez." He sat next to you and held the object out for you. It was a small snow globe, like the ones you would get at a tourist spot. Sure enough, inside of it was a rabbit with a sign that you couldn't read. "I got it in Russia. I don't know if you like this so...it's okay if you don't like it." He set it down in front of you, watching you study it. His time was up and you were left alone with a bunny in a plastic sphere.

 

Another day had passed when he finally came back in. This time, he saw you next to the corner he'd sit in, curled up and a space for him to sit next to you. He took a deep breath and sat beside you, the space just enough to leave a few inches apart. He watched you and saw that you held the small snow globe in your hand, your thumb unconsciously stroking it. He smiled, seeing you start to open up.

 

In the weeks that came, he tried to get you to speak but you never did. The only time he heard your voice was when he passed by the lab and heard you cry out in pain, begging to die. He felt his body reacting, wanting nothing more than to take you from this place. Every time he came into your cell, you would stay curled into a ball until he sat beside you. You'd lean and rest your head on his shoulder. He smiled softly each time and wrapped his arm around you. Once, you'd curiously studied the mechanical arm he had and traced it with your hands. He watched your fascination and felt his heart warming. He decided he needed to help you. He needed to help you escape.

 

You were sound asleep when you heard the alarms going off in the middle of the night. You jolted to sit up, surprised when the door to your cell opened. He stood at the doorway, holding out a hand. "C'mon!" He said quickly, looking around.

 

You took hold of his hand and the snow globe. Together you ran for the exit, you legs only carrying you so fast before he scooped you up into his arms. Guards were running by, going towards the source of the attack.

 

"We don't have much time," He said lowly to you as he got you outside. You held onto him tightly, afraid as the sun beamed down on you both. He hurried you to what looked like an old junker truck and placed you in the passenger seat before climbing into the driver's side. Gun fire echoed and ricocheted off the metal. "Keep your head down," He shouted over the gunfire.

 

You ducked, afraid of what was happening. You heard him returning gunfire and felt the truck moving and jerking around. Finally there was silence. A warm hand rested on your shoulder and you looked up at him to see him giving you a gentle smile. You sighed and looked around, surprised by the amount of forest around the road. He watched your fascination from the corner of his eye, enjoying the sight of your wide eyed wonder. It wasn't until the sun had set that the truck ran out of gas. Rather than allowing you to walk, he picked you up, carrying you easily with his robotic arm. You leaned against him, relaxing against him.

 

"Hey," He said, waking you gently. You opened your eyes to see that there was a group of people in front of you wearing suits. You blinked and looked up at him. "I can't go any further." He set you down, turning you to face them. "They work for a group called S.H.I.E.L.D. They'll keep you safe. I promise." You looked up at him, confused as to what he was doing. "Maybe I'll see you again." He turned, ready to walk back when you hugged him. He sighed and looked down at you. "You have to go with them. You'll be safer with--"

 

"What about you?" You asked, speaking for the first time to him. He blinked, staring at you. "They'll hurt you." Your voice was weak and weary from lack of use and exhaustion. He sighed and hugged you. "Please don't go."

 

"Trust me," He said. "I'll find you." He cupped your face with his hand, stroking your cheek. "Don't worry about me." He watched you look at him for a long moment before you got on your tiptoes. He met your lips softly, making sure not to hurt you. He let the kiss last a few moments before pulling away. "You need to go. They'll be looking for you."

 

You nodded and began to walk away, tears rolling down your face. He sighed and turned, walking down the road. He only vaguely heard the helicopter take you away before he glanced up, seeing you looking down at him as you were taken to safety. He smiled and waved, watching you wave back. He would be sincere in his promise. It wasn't until he got back to the truck and saw your snow globe in the seat that he allowed a few tears to fall. However, he smiled and tucked the globe into his pocket, knowing you'd hold him to the promise.


	2. My Only Sunshine

You sat in the safe house, looking to the SHIELD agents for answers. "You needn't worry, miss," The man said. "Agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers will be here shortly."

 

You nodded, fiddling with your new clothing. The agents were kind enough to bring you new clothes. You'd barely spoken since Bucky had brought you to them. As it turned out, Hydra had long infiltrated SHIELD and initialized their plan shortly after your arrival at the safe house. You were grateful the agents with you held true.

 

There was a patterned knock on the door. The agent opened it to reveal a large blonde haired man and a red-haired woman.

 

Steve smiled softly to you as Natasha spoke with the agents. "Hello," He greeted. You bit your lip nervously, looking away. Steve chuckled and shuffled your hair.

 

-

 

You stood in the grocery store with Steve beside you. He kept complaining about the prices of everything in comparison to how they were in his time. You smiled, having grown used to his behavior. Living with Steve was a new experience. He would often hold you at night when you had your nightmares, Hydra still fresh in your mind some nights more than others.He'd taken to practically claiming you as a sibling. The gesture was returned as you tended to call him your "big bro" now and then. The last year was strange but, after readjusting to the world, you found yourself getting comfortable again.

 

You watched him debate over which cheese would be healthier for you both, as you suggested trying a new one. Something moved in the corner of your eyes. You looked up, seeing a man with a hood retreating quickly.

 

"Which one do you think, Y/N?" Steve asked, jumping when he heard the basket you'd been carrying hit the ground. He began to panic when he didn't see you behind him, worrying him immensely until he saw you running out of the store. "Y/N!" He called.

 

You ran through the small crowd in the parking lot, desperate to talk to the man. Your eyes were trained on the black cloth, hurrying past the mass of people.

 

"Excuse me! Oh, I'm sorry! Excuse me, sir. Pardon me!" You mumbled as you pushed through the people and bumped into someone.

 

Your heart was beating wildly, desperation and ache building like a fire. You reached out, ready to grab the man's sleeve as you hit a clearing when you were suddenly yanked back, a semi-truck flying in front of you.

 

"Y/N, are you crazy?" Steve asked, holding your arm firmly. You blinked before looking up at him, gulping a bit. He sighed and pulled you away, chastising you. "you need to be more careful."

 

You nodded, glancing back in search of the mysterious figure. No where to be seen. You felt your heart drop, swallowing the sadness that suddenly swelled inside of you.

 

"What's wrong?" Steve asked. You sighed and shook your head, making him frown. He pulled you into a hug, patting your head gently. "Y/N?"

 

"I thought I saw him," You admitted, frowning and looking away.

 

Steve just smiled gently at you. He'd listened to your story. Listened to the kindness Bucky had shown you and how you fell in love with him. He knew you wanted to see him again. "C'mon," He said instead of responding to you. "We still need to get groceries."

 

You smiled softly and followed Steve back into the store. You were unaware of the hooded man across the street, smiling softly as he saw you living a normal life.


	3. You Make Me Happy

Dear Y/N,

 

You look so happy now. It's a bit...odd, but I've been watching you for a long time. You've grown up a lot. I see that you managed to find out what Hydra did to you. Super powers, that's...that's something. You probably already know this but, Stark did something like that to Steve, except ya know, Steve volunteered in the long run.

 

I remember when I first met you. You were bruised and battered. You looked right at me, and you looked ready to start sobbing.

 

Took weeks for you to open up. When I heard your voice...Like an angel.

 

In the box, you'll find something very familiar. In truth, it's gotten me through a lot of bad shit. I'll see you again, but don't wait up.

 

You are an incredible girl, Y/N. Please don't forget that.

 

Bucky

 

\--

 

You sniffed, reading over the letter again before looking at the snow globe next to the box. You felt ready to break down and sob. That's likely what brought Steve to your room, checking up on you.

 

"Y/N?" He asked softly as he stepped in. "What's wrong?"

 

You held up the letter before cradling the snow globe to you. The plastic was scratched now, some wear and tear here and there. The plastic bunny was no longer glued to the bass but floating among the glitter inside.

 

"He's okay," You finally cracked out, shaking as you looked up at your friend. "Steve, I'm scared. What if...What if Fury finds out a-and--"

 

"Hey, hey." Steve said, cupping your face. "Look at me. I'll bring him home. I promise. Everything will be fine."

 

"But what if it's not!" You wailed out, tears falling down freely. You were thinking about when you swore you'd seen Bucky in the streets. He'd vanished so quickly. "What if it's not?" You repeated weakly.

 

"Then we'll make it alright," Steve promised before pulling you into a hug. You quickly curled into him, crying into his shoulder. Steve rocked you in his arms, giving you a gentle squeeze as his free hand rubbed your back. "I've got ya," He whispered before kissing your head.

 

Steve sighed softly, letting you cry and cry until, finally, you'd fallen asleep. He tucked you in, smiling when he saw the death grip you had on the snow globe. He turned out the light and set the letter and box on your desk. With a gentle close of the door, he'd stepped out of your room, walking carefully through the apartment.

 

He wasn't sure what he could do. He wasn't sure what could be done. Until Sam knocked on the door.

 

The first thing that came out of the man's mouth would change several things. The first, being the events to come. The second, the friendships that had been melded. The third, your happiness. All Steve could think of was the last.

 

"We found him."


	4. When Skies Are Gray

You gulped as you saw the TV report. You shivered and gasped when you saw the explosion on screen into an apartment complex. The magic was Wanda's. You could almost feel her self-hatred from the other room as Steve spoke to her.

 

You bit your lip worriedly as you fiddled with your snow globe. Everything seemed to be falling apart. You hadn't heard much about Bucky since the letter you'd received. You were honestly upset that he hadn't tried contacted you since, but you began to wonder if he truly remembered you. After Steve explained what had happened after the Fall of SHIELD, you wondered just what had happened to the metal armed man.

 

"Y/N?" You looked up to see Vision standing in front of you. He offered a small smile. "How are you?" You shrugged, hand wrapping around the snow globe. Vision noticed this and stepped forward. "That snow globe...James gave it to you, correct?" You nodded. The android sat on the chair across from you, pulling it closer to him as he watched you. "I know that...in times such as these, therapeutic talking is needed. You are broken about the person you care for having gotten hurt. I know how you feel. I understand..." He gulped, looking down.

 

You smiled a bit. It was no secret that Wanda and Vision were dancing around one another. Vision's hand closed around yours carefully. "Come. The secretary of state and Mr. Stark are here. They need to discuss something with us." He said evenly.

 

You nodded and stood with him, carefully placing the plastic ball on the dresser as you followed the humanoid out the door.

 

\--

 

"If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose," Steve insisted. You bit your lip, looking at the man who cared for you and your friend. 

 

The Sokovia Accords. It...it was ridiculous. Why would Stark do this? You understood where everyone was coming from but it all seemed to time out too well. How did one-hundred and seventeen countries agree to this so quickly and expect them to simply give up within three days?

 

You took the giant book of the drafted peace treaty and read it over once...then twice. You then saw Steve quickly get up. You gulped, seeing the expression on his face.

 

"What? Now, he's going to run aw--Ah!" Tony hissed in pain when you smacked his arm. He looked down at you. "What gives, Y/N?"

 

"You should be quiet," You told him lowly before running off after Steve. You saw your friend in the stairwell with tears streaking down his face. "Steve..."

 

Steve gulped and looked up at you. When you approached and opened your arms, he buried himself into you, crying softly into your shoulder. Peggy Carter was dead. She'd passed away in her sleep. Steve couldn't stop crying about it. Finally, you told him to go to the funeral, that you'd deal with what was happening at the compound.

 

Night turned to day and you found Vision and Wanda over a pot of some food from her homeland. It made you smile. You tried to remember your family but, all that came to mind were the Avengers. You sighed and headed back to your room as you saw them briefly arguing over Wanda's safety.

 

On one hand, you agreed with Tony; there were some battles that couldn't be won and you'd need to duck your head down. On the other hand, you agreed with Steve; there were things that the government would force them to do that you wanted no part of whatsoever, and it killed you.

 

As you sat down and watched the news again, seeing Bucky on the screen as a suspect of a bombing in Vienna, Austria, you wondered just what it was about the man that you'd fallen in love with. As you stared at the photo on screen, you knew something huge was about to unfold.

 

It didn't occur how big until you'd hurried into the living area to find Clint, Wanda, and Vision going toe-to-toe.

 

"Y/N," Clint said, holding out his hand. "C'mon, kid."

 

"No!" Vision groaned as Wanda held him down with her psychic powers.

 

Just whose side were you on?


	5. You'll Never Know, Dear

You stared at the man curiously as he snored softly. "This guy is really gonna help us, Mr. Barton?" You asked as you poked Mr. Lang's cheek.

 

Clint chuckled as he turned a corner, checking his mirrors. "Yeah. Sam likes him enough. Something about a tussle a while back in the bunker." You nodded and scrunched up in a ball in the seat behind the sleeping Scott Lang. "Y/N?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"What's on your mind, kid?"

 

You didn't answer. You simply bit your lip and pressed your forehead against your knees. Wanda glanced back at you warily before whispering to Clint. "She's nervous about seeing Barnes again."

 

Clint smiled and glanced back in the mirror. He saw you anxiously rolling the broken snow-globe in your hand as you bit your lip. You were like a girl going on her first date. He sincerely wished the circumstances were different for you now, though.

 

The moment he parked the van, he said, "Wait here," to you as Wanda got out. You sat alone with Scott, listening to him groan.

 

"Are we there yet?" He grumbled. You giggled softly and nodded. He smiled to you. "You're definitely not a normal Avenger."

 

"I'm more like you. Honorary." Scott chuckled at that. "You can shrink?"

 

"And grow. Science is wicked cool, kid," He yawned as he shifted. "Wake me when we gotta fight."

 

You rolled your eyes and looked up to see Steve pulling up in a small vehicle. You smiled at that since Steve was a big guy. It just...It was weird to see. As soon as he and Sam stepped out, your breath hitched as you saw Bucky step out. He looked...different, but not in a bad way. He looked happier than when you saw him in Hydra.

 

You gulped as they spoke outside before Clint opened the door to reveal Scott. Scott jolted up and groaned, rubbing his eyes as he stepped out. He got really excited about seeing Steve Rogers.

 

You bit your lip as you kept your eyes trained on Bucky. Your heart was hammering in your chest as you gulped. Your legs had locked up. You were frozen to your seat and--

 

"Hey, kid," Scott said, poking his head in. "You good?" You nodded slowly before he held his hand out. "C'mon."

 

Bucky was confused at first, not having seen the person through the tinted windows. But as Scott helped you out of the van, his heart skipped. He gulped a bit, surprised by the sight of you. You were much healthier than when he last saw you on the streets. He studied your nervous shifting as you looked down.

 

"Bucky," Steve said, grabbing his attention. He made a gesture to him, to which Bucky nodded and carefully approached you.

 

You gulped as you looked up at him. "We've only got a few minutes," Clint said. "Be quick."

 

Bucky nodded and carefully grabbed your hand before leading you away to speak privately. Scott's eyes bugged as he watched you look up at him. "So, they're--" He asked, looking to the Avengers. When all of them nodded, he grinned big and said, "That is freaking adorable."

 

"Precious," Sam chuckled out as he watched you both. He saw you look up at Bucky as he spoke lowly. "They're talking."

 

You blushed and looked down, smiling softly. "She's blushing..." Clint hummed.

 

"Wait for it," Steve said as he saw Bucky smile softly. Bucky cupped your face and gently kissed your forehead before lifting your face and kissing your lips. "There it is."

 

You blushed as he pulled away, looking up at him. "I mean it," He said, smiling softly.

 

"I know. Thank you for coming back."

 

"I promised I would. Didn't I?" He teased as he playfully pinched your cheek. An announcement binged on the airport's intercom system. They were evacuating. "We need to get going," He said, taking your hand and bringing you back to the Avengers.

"Ready?" Steve asked. You nodded and he took a breath. "Suit up, everyone."

 

You and Wanda got in the van and changed in the backseat. "So, what was it like?" Wanda teased as she fixed her coat.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"You just kissed him for the first time in forever!"

 

"Calm down, Frozen," You giggled, blushing a bit. "I just missed him is all."

 

Wanda smiled and gave you a hug as you adjusted your shirt. "I'm happy for you."

 

You smiled and squeezed her arm. "Thank you. I just want everything to be okay though."

 

"We all do. C'mon. Let's fight for your boyfriend." 

 

You scoffed and shoved her playfully as you got out of the car. You stared at Scott as he put on the helmet. He looked up at you as stepped back. "What?"

 

You pursed your lips and shook your head. "Nothing."

 

"What? What is it? Shit, is my fly down?"

 

"Play nice," Steve said as he shuffled your hair. "C'mon. We need to make a break for it."

 

\--

 

You ducked under the desk, avoiding the kid's webs. "C'mon," You muttered, hiding a bit. You waited until you saw him crawling along the ceiling before throwing some of your power at him. The ball of energy flew to Spider-Man before he jumped out of the way and pinned you.

 

"Sorry, Miss," He said, webbing your wrists. "Gotta do this. Mr. Stark--"

 

"It's cool, kid," You sighed, giving him a small glare. "Just...Just go before I freaking punch you."

 

The kid nodded before running off. You let out a huff as you blew your bangs out of your face. You clicked your tongue as you jerked against the webbing. Really strong. You groaned and huffed as you tried to pull out.

 

Bucky came running around the corner, web on his metal arm, when he saw you and froze up. "Don't say it," You said lowly.

 

He snickered and began to help you. "You kno--"

 

"Bucky."

 

"I never thought--"

 

"Please stop."

 

"BDSM." You smacked him as soon as your wrists were free, making him chuckle. Bucky smiled and kissed your knuckles. "Are you hurt?"

 

"Just my pride." You muttered as he helped you stand. "Bucky, we might need to withdraw."

 

"What?"

 

"Right now, none of us are getting out of here. You and Steve can get in the jet and make a break for it."

 

"No," Bucky said sternly, grabbing your arms tightly. "I'm not leaving you again."

 

You gulped as you stared into his blue eyes. "Bu--" Before you could say anything, his lips crashed into yours. You shivered and blushed as you kissed him.

 

"Ahem." You both broke away to see Sam smirking to you both. "You done?"

 

Bucky cleared his throat and nodded, trying to play it off. You, however, were blushing like mad at that point. As the fight continued, Steve agreed that it might be best under Clint's approval to withdraw.

 

"She's coming with us," Bucky said, grabbing your arm.

 

"That's her choice," Steve said.

 

"I can help with the distraction," You told Bucky quietly. He looked to you almost desperately. You smiled to him and slipped something into his hand. "You two. Go. Now." You said before charging out into the field, grabbing Vision's attention.

Bucky clenched his jaw and ran with Steve, hurrying into the jet. Almost as soon as they took off, he saw you getting pinned by Spider-Man again, unable to break free. He closed his eyes and turned away, clenching what you slipped into his hand. Blinking, he stared at the object and nearly broke down.

 

The plastic ball from the broken snow-globe. The bunny was still floating inside.


	6. How Much I Love You

You sighed as you stared at the ceiling, listening to Clint talking to Tony through the glass door. Your hands were strapped around you by a jacket as you held power within you. You had your back against the wall, knowing Wanda was on the other side in the same position. 

 

Tony was walking through the prison until he was in front of your cell. He watched your eyes as you looked up at him. "What?" You finally said. You meant for it to be angry, hateful even. Instead, it came out as an exhausted whisper of your kindness.

 

"Y/N, you know I'm not trying to do anything to harm you, right?" He asked, gulping. He watched your head tilt. "Barnes has gotta go. He's killed too many people." You scoffed a laugh, looking away. "What's so funny?"

 

"Tony, do you remember when you were kidnapped and held up in the caves?" You asked slowly. "Everyone was out to get you. Everyone wanted you dead. Except...one person." You pushed yourself against the wall, standing shakily before walking towards the door. "One person showed kindness and, suddenly, you had the motivation...just to live until dawn."

 

Tony gulped as you leaned against the bars, sighing through your nose. "Y/N," He started but your raised eyebrow, challenging him. "Yeah. Yeah, I remember."

 

"Then you should know that that was what Bucky did for me. He helped me live. Do you know what it's like to be tortured for hours upon hours? Have needles poking at you, pulling blood and injecting some chemicals into you? Disregarding whether you'd live or die? Then suddenly, they send this scary looking soldier into your cell and you think to yourself, 'Is this a new torture? Is this man going to kill me?' But he becomes your friend. The absolute and only friend you've ever known."

 

Tony gulped, watching the way your eyes welled up with tears and your lip quivered. "No. I don't understand what that's like."

 

"You don't." You smiled sarcastically. "You told me about your folks. Howard might've been heartless to you, but at least he didn't throw you on the table." Tony's blood went cold at that as he stared at you in shock. "And if you really think that Bucky being brainwashed into murder is justice enough for having him killed on sight, then kill me, right fucking now, Tony Stark!" Your voice grew louder with each word before you kicked the door, making him jump. "You wouldn't believe the shit I had to do just to survive!"

 

Your voice echoed off the walls as you retreated back into your cell, plopping down in the corner and curling up. Tony gulped and opened his mouth to speak. Sam whistled, grabbing his attention. Upon the shake of Sam's head, Tony sighed and walked out of the prison, hurrying to escape the situation.

 

You were shaking with anger as you curled up more, sniffling softly. Your mind fell into it's own darkness, remembering your old room. Your old cell. It was like you were back in Hydra all over again.

 

"Y/N," Clint called out. "Talk to me. You okay, kid?"

 

You sighed, relaxing. This wasn't like Hydra at all. "Yeah. I'm okay. Kinda want a hug though. This jacket's nice and warm at least," You joked, making your team both smile and chuckle lightly. You had your team, which was the closest thing you had to a family.

 

Hours, days. You weren't sure how much time had passed. It felt like ages, or maybe no time had really passed at all. You'd fallen asleep after a long while, listening to Scott drumming the stool in his cell. You were wrapped in your own dreams, trying to fight a nightmare when arms scooped you up.

 

Slowly, you opened your eyes and looked up at Steve, smiling softly. "Go ahead and sleep, Y/N," he told you. Before you could ask, he said, "He's safe."


	7. Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

You smiled to the doctor as she passed you on her way out of the room. Bucky looked up and smiled widely, something you hadn't seen before. The pure joy in it made you blush as you smiled back. "Hey, Y/N," He said as you stood in front of him. He started to scoot but awkwardly began to fall, which you quickly caught him. He gave you a small smile, blushing a bit. "Sorry, uh...Kinda awkward." He mumbled, nodding to the metal stump on his shoulder.

 

"It's okay, Bucky." You said, sitting beside him. "How do you feel?"

 

"Better," He sighed, resting his head on your shoulder. His body shuddered and relaxed completely as he leaned into you. You smiled, wrapping your arm around his shoulders as his arm went around your waist from behind, keeping you to his side. "No idea how long I've wanted this."

 

"I've got a good hunch," You teased. He grinned and kissed your shoulder before sighing softly. "Steve told me."

 

"He did? That punk," He mumbled before sitting up straight. "What are your thoughts?"

 

You pursed your lips, staring into his eyes as you thought. "I respect your decision. Logically speaking, it is smart. Until we can find something that can help you, it is best."

 

Bucky nodded as you looked away. He studied your expression, seeing the tears in your eyes. "Y/N...What are you thinking? What do you feel about it?"

 

You let out a shaky breath as his hand cupped your face. "I just got you back," You whispered weakly as you leaned into his palm. You sniffed and kissed his hand softly. "I'm just happy you're alive."

 

Bucky let out a breath and wrapped his arm around you, pulling you to his chest. You sniffed and wrapped your arms around him, feeling his body shuddering in response to your touch. His face pressed into your hair and he took a breath, memorizing your scent. Everything about you was about to wash away and he could only cling to you in this moment.

 

"I love you so much, Y/N," He whispered, kissing the top of your head. "You have no idea..." He kissed your forehead before his lips trailed over your nose and to your lips as he spoke. "How much you mean to me."

 

You smiled and kissed him softly, cupping his face as the tears fell from your eyes. "I love you as well, Bucky. I love you so much."

 

He let out a soft breath as he nuzzled your cheek. "I don't want to forget you..."

 

You smiled and plucked the snow globe from the table beside you. He smiled as he looked at it in your hand. "I don't think you really could. Even so, I've got a few ways for you to remember me." You said, shaking it and watching the bunny bob in the water as the glitter floated around.

 

He smiled and nodded. "That's true. I'm just...I'm so tired right now." He admitted, nuzzling your shoulder now. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

 

You nodded and kissed his head as you laid back on the bed. Bucky relaxed, resting his head on your shoulder as he listened to you humming softly. "You can sing?" He asked tiredly.

 

"Yeah but...I'm not that good."

 

"I don't know. I think it's worth remembering." You rolled your eyes as he chuckled. "Can I...hear you?"

 

You blushed at that before nodding. You wanted him to remember you. You wanted something that was pure to you both. The snow globe was great but what if something happened and you lost it? What if you couldn't get him back?

 

Your lips parted as you found the song you needed just for him. Bucky smiled softly, drifting off as your voice echoed in his ears.

 

//"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."

 

When he awoke, you were sound asleep, cradling him to you. He sighed and kissed your forehead softly. "Goodbye."

 

//"You make me happy when skies are gray..."

 

Steve watched as Bucky relaxed in the tube, seeing the way he looked peaceful. he came into the room to find you sound asleep. 

//"You never know, dear, how much I love you..."

 

You looked at Steve in shock before gulping thickly. "He didn't even let me..."

 

"I know. He said he wouldn't be able to if you were to see him though." You nodded at his words, knowing it would've been true. "You know he loves you, right?"

 

//"Please don't take my sunshine away..."

 

"Yeah. I know."


End file.
